


Marian's Lie

by justanoutlaw



Series: OQ Prompt Party 2018 [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crushes, F/M, Lies, Not Actually Unrequited Love, OQ Prompt Party 2018, high school sweethearts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-04-04 13:19:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14021094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanoutlaw/pseuds/justanoutlaw
Summary: The one person they never thought would hurt them...did.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Day One (Monday) for @oqpromptparty
> 
> 226\. High School AU - Robin is a new student of one year. Marian schemes to get Robin for herself by dissuading both Regina and Robin who clearly have feelings for each other.
> 
> Basing this off a book I read with a similar plot.

Regina sat at Robin’s table, looking around the kitchen. It had been awhile since she had been there, a year at least. It was weird to think that she’d be there more often, but it’s what Marian would’ve wanted. On her best friend’s death bed, she had promised to look after her two boys. She had done all she could over the past 3 years, visiting often from New York. Now that she was divorced and her father had died, leaving behind his farm, she had an excuse to move back to the town she was raised in. It would be perfect for her own son, who was happy to be reunited with his best friend.

 

“So, how have you been holding up?” Robin asked, setting a cup of tea in front of her before sitting across from her. “I know it can’t be easy.”

Regina shrugged. “I really thought we’d be together forever, but I suppose fate had different plans.”

“He really didn’t mind you bringing Henry here?”

“All he cares about is Emma now.” Regina sighed, shaking her head a bit. “What about you? I feel like it’s been forever since we last spoke.”

 

The truth was, Robin and Regina had never been friends. In her mind, if it weren’t for Marian, they wouldn’t have been connected at all. After she moved for college, it was only Marian and her father who brought her back to Storybrooke. After Marian died and her father started traveling…it got tougher. She wanted to be there for Roland and she had, but typically only when Robin was out of town. She figured he wanted nothing to do with her.

 

“Same old, same old. The bar is doing better than ever, Roland’s doing great in pre-school.”

She nodded, the awkward silence overtaking them both. She hated quiet. It was all that Neal had given her during the last year of their marriage. “Yes, Henry seems to be liking kindergarten here.”

“Very well.”

Regina sighed. “I don’t even know why I’m here, trying to make this work. I mean, Roland’s already gone to sleep.”

Robin tilted his head. “Excuse me?”

“We were never friends, Robin. We got along for Marian’s sake, but she’s gone now. Where does that leave us?”

 

Robin’s mouth dropped open, as he clearly tried to find something to say. Finally, he got up and left the room, appearing a moment later. In his hands was the yearbook, from the only year he had attended Storybrooke High. He laid it down and flipped forward a few pages, landing to a picture of just the two of them. Young, smiling brightly, arms thrown around one another. A lump grew in Regina’s throat, as tears clouded her eyes. Her senior year had been the best year of her high school life. Robin moved to town, he made her smile. She hadn’t felt that way about a boy since Daniel, her ex that had died in a car accident her freshman year.

 

Regina had been so close to asking him to the prom, when Marian said that she would figure out if she liked her or not. As it turned out…Robin didn’t. Regina gave her blessing for the two to go together and the rest was history.

 

“We were never friends, hmm? Because as far as I can tell here, we were.” He chewed his lip. “You were the one who went to New York and made things awkward every time you visited.”

“I made it awkward? Well what exactly did you expect me to do? You rejected me!”

“Wait, why?”

“Marian said she talked to you, told you how you had no feelings for me, but then asked her to prom.”

 

Robin’s face fell and he shut the book, shaking his head.

 

“Regina…that’s not how it happened.”

“Robin, you don’t have to lie to make me feel better.”

“I’m not. The truth was, I wanted to ask you to prom.” That caught her to look up at him. “I even asked Marian for some pointers, but she said that you weren’t interested, that you were going with someone else. Then she asked me.”

Regina’s mouth dropped. “Are you telling me…”

“Marian lied to the both of us.”

 

That got her mind spinning. Marian had been her best friend since junior high, they had done everything together. Through thick and thin, she had Marian by her side. Marian helped her through her parents’ divorce and she helped Marian when her parents didn’t approve of Robin. They never lied to one another, even when there was a chance it could hurt the other’s feelings.

 

Yet…Marian had lied to Regina. She knew how much Robin had liked her and yet, she lied. Regina was never angry at Marian for falling for the guy she liked, jealous, sure. But in time, she saw that Robin and Marian really did love each other, they had a beautiful marriage and a son that they loved more than life itself. And it had all been built on a lie.

 

“Why would she do that?” She whispered.

“I guess…maybe it was the one selfish thing Marian ever did. She wanted me, so she lied so she could have me.”

Regina shook her head, swallowing. “I just don’t get it. If she had been honest, I would’ve…”

“I’m not sure that I would’ve, though,” he whispered, honestly. “Don’t get me wrong, I loved Marian, I fell in love with her the night of prom. I love the life we built together and I wouldn’t trade Roland for the world. But Regina…I always loved you too, and if she had told me the truth back then…”

“Don’t say it.” She shook her head. “That’s not fair to her.”

“It’s the truth.”

 

The two stared at one another, emotion deep in their eyes. Marian’s lie had caused them both to go down different, yet sort of similar paths. Both married, had beautiful sons that they loved more than life itself and now, they were single once again. Their boys were best friends and they were living in the town where they had originally met. Marian’s lie had shaped their lives for a long time, but they couldn’t allow it to anymore.

 

“People are going to call me crazy for dating my best friend’s husband,” Regina said with a small smile.

Robin matched her smile and took her hand. “Let them. It’s about time we see what we have here.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Day 3 (Wednesday) of @oqpromptparty.
> 
> #104: “Maybe we were the mistake.”

It was the first negative reaction to their reaction, on the anniversary of Marian’s death of all days.

 

_“She would be so disappointed.”_

 

It was Marian’s sister, she was one of the last to know. The boys were so excited, already counting on the two becoming brothers, despite there not being an engagement. Most of their old friends were on board. Even Neal was, not that Regina wanted his approval.

 

Sitting in Granny’s when the girl she had practically grown up with had stormed over, glaring at the two, demanding to know how they could possibly betray Marian in such a way…Regina didn’t know how much she needed the support of Helena until then. She had been like her sister all those years, just as Marian had.

 

“Helena didn’t know what she was talking about,” Robin said that night when he dropped her off at her house. “She doesn’t realize everything that happened. If I explain it to her, what Marian did…”

“That’s not fair. We can’t make Marian the bad guy in this situation.”

“She’s not and I wouldn’t call what she did a mistake…but she was wrong, she lied to both of us…”

“She was 18 and in love.” Regina shook her head. “Maybe I would’ve done the same thing if I was in her shoes.”

“Even so…”

“You’re right,” she interrupted again. “You and Marian weren’t a mistake, maybe _we_ were the mistake.”

His face fell. “Don’t say that.”

“What are we doing here? You were my best friend’s husband!”

“And I love you!”

Tears filled her eyes. “Don’t say that.”

“Why? I mean it! I love you Regina, I’ve been in love with you since our senior year when we met. You were the one that I wanted, always. Finding out that you didn’t want me, it broke my heart. I’m not saying that I didn’t love Marian, I did. She was my first love. But Regina, you’re my soulmate. You’re the person my mind always goes back to, the one I don’t want to miss another moment with.” He put his hand on her cheek. “Please, don’t let one negative person ruin what we have here. It’s a second chance, how many people get that?”

 

Regina drew back a deep breath, slowly letting it out. She knew she had to get over her guilt of the situation, to finally move on and just let herself be happy. It was just so hard, because every time she thought of what Marian did, she was angry.

 

“I’m mad at her,” she admitted. “I wouldn’t take back the results of our marriages, I love Henry and Roland so much. It’s just…it’s not fair that we had to wait so long for it.”

“I know.”

“And that’s hard, because she’s my best friend. We shared everything together, she did so many things for me, she was there when no one else was. So, how can I fault her for just being selfish once to get what she wanted?”

“Because it hurts.”

“Yet, it’s what she wanted. Now here I am, with her husband and child…living the life she always wanted. She told me to take care of you two, but I’m not sure if this is what she had in mind.”

“When Marian got sick, I told her I didn’t think I’d ever want to move on. She told me to find someone to make me happy. I’m sure this isn’t what she pictured, after all these years, but I think she’d be okay with it.”

Regina nodded. “I love you, Robin.”

“I love you too.” He kissed her, cradling her cheek as he did. “I will talk to Helena, about how she speaks to you.”

“You don’t have to do that, she’s Robin’s aunt.”

“And you’re a part of this family. She has no right to make you feel otherwise, especially when she’ll never know the full story.”

“Does this mean you’re not going to tell her?”

“We both love Marian, it may be best to keep her secret, from everyone. Roland and Henry included.”

“I agree.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Day Seven (Sunday) of @oqpromptparty.   
> #112: Regina visits Marian’s grave to thank her.

Regina always loved fall the best. It wasn’t too warm, it wasn’t too cold. It was the time for all things apples, her favorite fruit. The kids got to pick out their Halloween costumes and the older teenagers got ready for homecoming. It was when her farm was the busiest, but she loved that time. As a kid, her father would let her help package up the preserves and drinks. When she got older, her favorite thing was working the cider booth on the weekends.  
With the colorful leaves blowing circles around her feet, she made her way through the cemetery. She had already left flowers on her parents’ graves, but they weren’t who she was there to visit. No, she made her way to the giant oak tree that provided shade to her best friend’s headstone.

  
Marian Marie Locksley  
Wife. Mother. Friend.

  
“Hey Marian,” she said. “I know I haven’t been here in a while…not since Henry and I moved back to town.”

  
It’s hard to believe that it’s been 3 years since that day, 3 years since she sat in Robin’s kitchen…3 years since the truth was discovered.

  
“I need you to know that I’m not mad at you anymore.” She couldn’t help but laugh. “It’s weird because you probably never even knew that I was, who knows if you can even hear me?”

  
Yet, somehow talking to the dead brought her healing, it brought her peace. She wasn’t sure if there was an afterlife, but she sure hoped so. A chance to be reunited with everyone you lost, it was idyllic, even for someone like Regina who wasn’t religious.

  
“I guess I’ll never know why you did what you did. That’s the reality of real life, no T.V drama. There’s no letters with deathbed confessions, no chance at closure. I like to think that you were just tired of always being so selfless.” She softly smiled. “You were, you were so selfless. I can’t ever remember a time when you didn’t give your all to me, to everyone you knew. When you were younger, it was your friends. Once you got married, it was Robin and Roland. They became your everything. You gave everything you had.”

  
She let out a deep breath, adjusting the tiny bundle of blankets in her arms.

  
“So, for once, you did something for yourself. You went after the boy that you loved, you allowed yourself to be happy. And given how your story ended…I’m glad you died with them surrounding you. It gave me a chance to find the start of my own happy ending, Henry. I wouldn’t trade him for the world. So, maybe you lied, but I know you didn’t do it to hurt us. You did it for a chance to finally find happiness of your own. I have so much to thank you for, because you helped give me this life.”

  
Regina knelt in front of her grave, adjusting the beanie on her daughter’s head.

  
“This is Sawyer, Sawyer Isabelle Locksley. The boys love her. I thought Roland would be upset about not being the baby anymore, but he just adores his baby sister. I promise you, I love him just as much as I love Henry and Sawyer.” She smiled a bit. “When you died, I promised to take care of your boys and I still am. I always will, just probably not in a way that either of us ever thought.”

  
She placed a single white rose on the grave, carefully stroking the letters.

  
“I love you, Marian, and I miss you.”

  
Regina and Sawyer headed home, back to the farm. The boys chased each other around in the front yard, yelling their hellos as she walked up the porch and into the house. Robin came over from the window where he had been watching their sons, sharing a small smile with her.

  
“How was it?”  
“It was good, it really helped to talk to her, to get all that off my chest.”  
“Good.” He pecked her lips and then smiled down at their daughter. “You know after Marian died, I never pictured I could be this happy.”  
“Me either.” Regina leaned into him. “We’ve got our own little family now.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A prequel to this series, Regina and Robin's last night together before she left for college. For Day 2 of OQ AngstFest.
> 
> Prompts: 12, 21& 26

Regina laid back on the beach, looking up at the moon over her. She knew that she should be at home, in her own bed getting some sleep. She had to leave for the airport in just a few hours, her life was going to be changed as she knew it.

 

Her mother would say that she was being dramatic. It was just college, the logical next step for her after high school. Even so, she wasn’t sure that she was ready. In Storybrooke, she was a big fish in a small pond. In New York, she’d be a small fish in an ocean. It wasn’t that she needed to be the center of attention, she just worried that maybe she wouldn’t be good enough after all.

 

Marian had convinced her to come to the beach with their friends and relax. It was their last night together and she wondered how much their friendships would change. She wanted to believe that she and Marian would be best friends forever, but Cora often told her how foolish that was. She told her that she didn’t have any friends from high school and barely any from college. Maybe it was wrong, but Regina didn’t care about anyone else. She didn’t want to lose what she had with Marian…or Robin.

 

Robin.

 

She knew she had to shake him. Marian had told her that he had no feelings for her and now, the two were the cutest couple at Storybrooke High. Regina wasn’t jealous, she had to keep telling herself that. Marian and Robin were happy, they were getting ready to spend the rest of their lives together. Regina would forever be the supportive friend.

 

“What are you doing here all by yourself?”

Regina looked up and found Robin standing there. He seemed even taller, more handsome from her angle. She pushed herself up so she was being supported by her wrists. “The girls are having a bit too much to drink, I don’t want to miss my flight tomorrow…or today, I guess.”

“Ah.” Robin dropped down beside her. “What times is it?”

“7, but knowing my mother we’ll be leaving around 3 or 4.”

“Can’t wait to get rid of you, huh?”

Regina rolled her eyes. “You know her so well despite not knowing her long.”

“Look at it this way, by this time tomorrow, you’ll be far away from her.”

“And here.”

Robin frowned. “Do you not want to go to Columbia?”

“Of course I want to go, it’s been my dream school since I was little. I just…I didn’t realize how much I was going to miss this place. I don’t know if I’m ready.”

“Of course you are. You’re Regina Mills, the smartest girl in our class.”

Blush crept up on her cheeks. “Doesn’t mean that I’ll be the smartest girl at Columbia.”

 

She kept staring at him, a strange thought creeping in her head. After graduation, he had declined to come to the beach with Marian and the girls. He claimed he had his own party to go to and he didn’t want to intrude on their time. What was he doing here now? And why was he spending time with her?

 

“What are you doing here, Robin?”

“I came to say goodbye,” he said, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

 

Why? Why did he care? She tried to remind herself that even if he didn’t have feelings for her romantically, they could still be friends, but did he really care about her that much?

 

 _We can’t keep doing this_ , she told her brain. It wasn’t fair to her. She couldn’t keep obsessing over a man that was never going to love her, she had to move on. She had to find someone of her own. Robin was with Marian, her best friend. Shouldn’t she be happy for the two of them?

 

“It’s our last night together,” he continued when she didn’t say anything else. “Who knows when I’ll see you again?”

“I’ll be home for Christmas.” Regina shrugged her shoulders. “This isn’t goodbye.”

“Yeah, until you meet someone or start a big company and forget all about us.”

“I could never forget you, Robin.”

 

There was this look in his eye, one she couldn’t quite place. Why did he look so sad? It wasn’t like Marian was the one leaving.

 

“Can you make me a promise?” Regina asked, causing Robin to tilt his head.

“Take care of Marian?”

“No, she can take care of herself just fine…promise me that you’ll take care of you.”

“What?”

“You’re a good guy, Robin. You can do anything you want, don’t settle for anything less than you deserve.”

 

He looked like he was about to say something, but then stopped himself. Instead, he pulled Regina in for a hug and she returned the embrace, inhaling the sent of pine and cologne. She never wanted to let go.

 

“Robin?”

 

The two pulled away and found Marian standing there, her white sundress flowing in the late June breeze. She smiled, pulling him upwards and giving him a soft kiss.

 

“I thought you said you couldn’t come.”

“I just wanted to say goodbye to Regina.”

“And I should get going,” Regina pushed herself up all the way and brushed the sand off her dress pants. Mother was going to kill her for the dry cleaning bill. “Knowing Mother, we’ll be leaving soon.”

“Oh.” Marian frowned and pulled her into a tight hug. “Well, good luck.”

“Thanks, you too.”

 

She hugged her best friend tightly, burying her head in her curls for a moment. Life without Marian was going to be so weird.

 

“You’ll be back at Christmas, right?” Marian mumbled into Regina’s ear, not pulling away.

“Yeah.”

“Good. We’re thinking about having the wedding then.”

 

Regina slowly pulled away and suddenly saw the small diamond on Marian’s ring finger. She swallowed hard and looked up at the two. Marian was beaming proudly and Robin was smiling, though once again there was something off about her face. She forced a smile on her own and gave them each one last hug.

 

“Congratulations,” she said, quickly. “I’ll definitely be back in time for the wedding.”

“Good, because I want you to be my maid of honor,” Marian told her.

“Of course. Look, I better get going. I love you.” She turned to Robin and squeezed his shoulder. “Have a good summer, Robin.”

 

Before either of them could say anything further, she turned on her heel and walked straight to her car. She didn’t allow the tears to fall down her cheeks until she had pulled out of the beach parking lot, her heart beating heavily in her chest.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I had to write a short story for my Intro to Fiction Writing Class, about two people that want the same thing. I ended up subconsciously writing a prequel to this story. So many people hate on Marian for her choice here, which I never wanted. Here’s a look into her view on things. The assignment was in first person, so this is too. I hope you enjoy it.

We had been best friends for 5 years and I would’ve done anything for you. I gave up studying for my French final to help you through your parents’ divorce. I held you while you cried, your tears staining my new blouse-the one I had to babysit for 2 months to afford. I helped you with your Science Fair project, getting paint under my fingertips that wouldn’t come out for weeks on end. I let you borrow the pearl necklace given to me by my grandma for homecoming and didn’t even flinch when you accidentally broke it. I did all of that, because you were my best friend. I would’ve done anything for you.

 

Until Robin moved to town.

 

He had blue eyes as deep as the ocean that divided America and his homeland of England. His sandy blonde hair swished when he ran his fingers to it and his smile made my heart skip a beat. I could see that it did the same for you. You smiled at him, you went right up to him to introduce yourself in the cafeteria that afternoon. You were always so confident, your dark hair practically bouncing as you skipped over to him.

 

“He’s cute,” you told me, glancing over your shoulder.

I shrugged. “Is he? I hadn’t noticed.”

“I invited him to the lake with us this weekend.”

“Does your mom have room in her car for one more?” I asked, trying not to look you in the eye.

“Of course she does”

 

Of course. Your mom could give you anything she wanted.

 

I spent the rest of the week, balancing school and home, while balancing thoughts of Robin. It’s not like I really had the time. Between babysitting for my younger siblings and watching my parents run around in a blur. I should’ve focused on midterms or the fact that I need to get scholarships to go to college, but instead I was thinking about the boy that could possibly ruin our friendship.

 

 “Marian, you need to get your head out of the clouds,” my mother said as she tried to convince me out of pursuing a degree in English. Yet, the real reason my head was out of reach, was the fact that I overheard you tell our other friend that you want to ask Robin to the prom.

 

When my younger sister stole my top and refused to give it back I’m reminded that I will never have anything that is mine and mine alone. I share a room with two other girls, I split my sandwich with one of them on the days that Mom and Dad can’t afford to give us more. Now, I can’t even have my own crush. I have to share him with you.

 

The day by the lake should’ve be a reprieve from my thoughts, but as we sat in your mom’s pristine minivan and listened to whatever was on the Top 40 station, all I could think of was you and Robin. You were already talking to our other friends about what you’d wear to homecoming, as if he were your prize. You’d get him, just like you got everything else. I would have to give him to you like an old sweater and force a smile, as you stole my dreams once again.

 

I looked over at Robin, sitting beside me. He’d been staring out the window, feeling out of place and not knowing any of our friends. For someone that cared for him so much, you didn’t seem to care about making him feel like he belonged.

 

“Are you going to prom?” I asked, snapping him out of his thoughts.

“I don’t know. I’m new, I don’t have anyone to go with.”

“Go with me.”

“Sure.”

 

The words slipped out before I could help it. I watched him smile and for once, it was something that belonged to me. I didn’t have to share it with you or my sisters. I could hold on tight to it and know that no one could take this away with me. I was being selfish, but it’s the first selfish thing I’ve ever done. It probably should’ve made me feel more guilty than I did, but I smiled in return. Facing forward, I slid my hand through his sweaty palm and finger tips.

 

He’s mine.


End file.
